Framed
by GodlessSavior
Summary: Jimmy in jail, Meguire dead, Rachel trying to solve the case, Richard, well, Richard is Richard. First attempt at a patial romance story. please respond. no flames please. having writers block please give me ideas for what to write next.
1. Chapter 1

Framed

Chapter 1

By Son of the Specter 992

"Look, Inspector, I'm telling you, I had nothing to do with the murder of Inspector Meguire. He was my friend. I've been helping the police force for years. Why would I decide to kill anyone now, especially one of my friends?" Jimmy Kudo was sitting in an interrogation room in the city police station. He was wearing a grey prison jump suit and had handcuffs on his wrists.

"Shut it Kudo! We know that you shot the deceased inspector. We don't want to hear you deny it. We just want you to tell us why you did it. We have all of the evidence that we need to put you away anyway. We found your fingerprints on the gun found next to the body and an eye witness saying that they saw you leaving the scene of the right after the gunshot went off. So, are you going to tell me why you did it or am I going to ask again?" Inspector Worthington was getting really annoyed with Jimmy.

"You might as well bring me back to my cell because I can't confess to something that I didn't do." Worthington agreed with the first part and ordered one of the guards to bring Jimmy back to his cell.

The day fell and the night came as Jimmy was in deep thought. 'I don't get it. When was Meguire killed? How did my finger prints get onto the gun that killed him? Why did the witness describe me to the police?"

He was interrupted by a police officer approaching his cell. "Kudo, you've got a visitor." The guard cuffed Jimmy again and led him to another interrogation like room. When he entered, he saw Rachel and Richard sitting at the table in the middle of the room. Rachel got up instantly and ran to him. Jimmy braced himself for a full out assault but was shocked when she crushed him in a hug instead.

"You idiot! What the hell were you thinking? What happened? How could you kill him? Are you okay?" Rachel was pulled away by the guard and Jimmy saw that she was in tears.

"Come on Rachel, the boy did it. There's evidence up the wazoo. Did you have to drag me here just for this?" Jimmy looked over to see Richard with a can of beer in his hand. 'Big surprise!' he thought to himself.

His attention was then brought back to Rachel's tear filled eyes. "Jimmy, please Jimmy please, tell me you didn't do it. Please! I need to hear it from you. Did you do it."

Jimmy couldn't look at Rachel. He turned his face away from her and said softly, "no Rachel, it wasn't me. I've been framed." He couldn't take it anymore. He turned to the guard and motioned to him to return him to his cell.

He was led away in tears. 'I'm sorry Rachel. This must be harder for you than it is for me. I don't want to hurt you anymore.' He thought to himself as the cell door was closed and locked.

(A.N. that's the end of chapter 2. I hope you liked it. This is my first attempt at a partial romance story. Please review.)


	2. Chapter 2

Framed

Chapter 2

By Son of the Specter 992

When Richard entered his main office the next morning he found Rachel on the tear soaked couch with a pile of emptied tissue boxes, four waste baskets over flowing with tissues, and she was half way through the fifth one.

"Rachel, were you out here all night?" he asked.

Rachel turned to her father. He could see that her eyes were red and here face was soaked. "I can't bear it dad. I know he didn't do it. I could see it in his eyes. I know that he wouldn't do something like this. He's not guilty."

"Rachel, the police found his finger prints on the murder weapon and a witness puts him right at the crime scene at the time of the murder."

"Someone who looks like him dad. Just because they described someone who looked like Jimmy doesn't mean that it was him."

"Look, Rachel, all of the evidence points to him. You just have to accept the fact that he's guilty."

"NO!" Rachel yelled. She jumped up off of the couch and ran out of the office. She ran down the stairs and out of the building. She kept running leaving a trail of tears on the street. She ran for three blocks where she ran straight into someone knocking both of them down.

"Hey, watch it!" the person said. Rachel recognized the voice instantly.

"Harley? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked Harley Hartwell, the best detective in the west and partial friend to her and Jimmy.

"Getting knocked down on my rump apparently. What's the hurry anyway?"

"I needed to get out of the house. Hey, Harley, can I talk to you?"

Harley and Rachel went to a local diner and ordered coffee. After it came, they began to talk.

"I'm guessing that this is about Kudo, am I right?" Harley asked Rachel as she stirred her coffee.

Rachel was shocked. She dropped her spoon straight into her coffee. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Your eyes have more water flowing from them than Niagara Falls. You only cry like this when on the topic of Jimmy Kudo."


	3. Chapter 3

Framed

Chapter 3

By Son of the Specter 992

Rachel explained everything to Harley. It took about an hour because she kept breaking out into tears. By the time she finished, Harley was done with his fourth cup of coffee.

"So your saying that Kudo didn't do it and that you want me to help prove his innocence, is that correct?" Harley asked after Rachel ended her seemingly endless story.

Rachel only nodded. Tears started to fill her eyes again. This time Harley was prepared. While ordering his third cup of coffee he had asked for a box of tissues. He immediately offered one to Rachel. She accepted it and blew her nose in it.

"Well, it would be a cool idea, best detective in the east saved by best in the west. Okay Rachel, I'll do it. I'm going to need a record of every case that Kudo has ever handled. I'll meet you at your father's agency." Rachel nodded and ran off to Jimmy's house. Harley got up, paid the check, got into his car, and drove off to the prison that Jimmy was being held.

When he finally got there he was greeted warmly. He was well known at the prison. He requested to see Jimmy and was led into an interrogation room. Jimmy was brought in a few minutes later. He looked at Harley with a 'what are you doing here' look.

"What are you doing here Harley, come to laugh in my face?" Jimmy asked before the guard had the chance to remove the handcuffs.

"Relax Kudo; I'm here because your girlfriend asked me to help your case so I figured that I would see you before I looked at your case logs. I've always wondered this, how's the food?"

"Oh, ha-ha Harley! What do you mean 'look at my case logs'?" Jimmy responded.

"Your girlfriend asked me to help clear your name but before I go figure out which of your enemies did this I needed to come ask you yourself if you did it. Did you?"

"Harley, I've told Rachel, I've told the guard, and I've been telling Inspector Worthington, I didn't kill anyone."

"You know what Kudo, I believe you."

"Is that because you looked at my polygraph results?"

"That too but still I think you're innocent. I've got to go. I promised that I would meet your girlfriend at her place to figure out who's framing you."

"Well thanks Harley but I've got one thing to say."

"Oh, what's that?"

"RACHEL IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jimmy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Yikes, okay Kudo. Fine, I'll see you later, hopefully not in here though."


	4. Chapter 4

Framed

Chapter 4

By Son of the Specter 992

Harley left the prison and drove back to the Moore detective agency. By the time he got there he saw Rachel reaching the front door with a wagon overflowing with folders filled with papers. 'wow, that's almost 3 times as many case files as I have.' Harley thought to himself. He grabbed a small laptop he had borrowed from Inspector Worthington marked Kudo from the back of his car, took a pile of case files from the wagon, carried them upstairs, and layed them down on the coffee table. He noticed the tissues, empty boxes, and overflowing trash cans. He woke Richard and told him to come out and help, Richard just fell back to sleep.

When they finally got all of the files up to the office Harley got the laptop out and started booting it up.

"What's with the computer Harley?"

"I got it from the station. It's a digitalized file of every criminal that your boyfriend has put away, their sentence, and their status. If we compare Kudo's files to this file we might be able to find our mastermind."

"That's great Harley. Oh but one little thing, JIMMY IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND." Rachel yelled so loud that Richard woke up, fell over, and fell back to sleep on the floor.

Harley took his fingers out of his ears and they began to look through the files.

(AN: cue the dramatic music! What… not this chapter? Oh well. I know it's short but I'm having writers block right now. I know who did it but not exactly how. Please help. Thanks. Please review. No flames.)


	5. Chapter 5

Framed

Chapter 5

By Son of the Specter 992

A few days later Rachel went back to the prison to tell Jimmy the good news. She met with him and the guard in the same room as usual. She was surprised when she saw Jimmy. He was a wreck. His hair was a mess, his eyes had more bags under them than a grocery store, and he looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Jimmy, are you okay? You look awful!" Rachel exclaimed with concern.

"I haven't slept in days. I've been too busy trying to figure out this whole case. Also, I learned that all of the people who I've put away were put here. They haven't let me eat since I got here. I really want to figure this out but it's hard when you're trapped in a very small room with no outside access." Jimmy went on a tangent of how bad it was in there until he was shut up by Rachel.

"Cheer up Jimmy, Harley and I are looking into your case. We'll have you out of here in no time." She responded.

Jimmy heard this and was shocked. His face went colder than it already was. "Rachel, stop. Don't investigate anymore. Just stop."

Rachel was surprised. "How could you say that Jimmy? Don't you want my help? I thought that you would be grateful."

"Well just stop. I don't want your help. Stay out of it, just stay out of it." Jimmy said in a strong but weakening voice.

Her eyes filled with tears. "Fine! You know what Jimmy Kudo; if you don't want my help then I won't give it to you! You… you're heartless Jimmy Kudo!" she got out of her chair and ran out of the room.

Jimmy was taken back to his cell where he lay down on his cot bed and looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and went into deep thought.

'I'm sorry Rachel. It's better that you forget about me then you getting hurt to help my cause. Please just forget about me Rachel. I care about you. Please just forget about me" and with that he fell asleep for the first time in days.

Rachel got back to her house, ignored the pile of unopened case files, and fell right onto her bed. 'Jimmy? Why jimmy? Why do you have to be so mean? I just want to help. You arrogant jerk. Why don't you want my help? I want to help you. I don't care if you want my help or not. I'll help anyway.' She thought to herself until she finally fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Framed

Chapter 6

By Son of the Specter 992

It was late afternoon when Rachel woke up. She got out of bed and went into the kitchen. She had had a horrible night. She woke up and fell back to sleep almost twenty times before. She made herself a brunch like meal and ate. She walked into the main office to find her dad sprawled out on the couch with ten empty beer cans on the floor next to him. She checked the messages and to her surprise, there on for her. It was from Harley.

"Hey Rachel, I think that I made a breakthrough in the case. I'll come over about four. See you then bye." Rachel looked at the clock. It was three thirty.

She rushed to the shower and then got dressed. By the time she had finished, Harley was right at the front door. She let him in and they both lifted Richard and moved him aside so that they could sit down.

"So, how did the visit with Kudo go yesterday?" Harley asked in a joking manor.

Rachel didn't laugh. She just burst into tears. Harley was quick to the draw. He quickly handed Rachel a tissue. "Whoa Rachel, it couldn't have gone that badly, could it?"

Rachel nodded. "He told me to stop helping. He practically screamed it in my face. Why would he do that to me? How? After everything I've done to help, how could he just throw it back in my face like that?"

'Smart Kudo, making your girlfriend hurt so that she wouldn't get hurt. I would have done the exact same thing.' Harley thought to himself. His train of thought was broken by Rachel.

"I don't care if he wants my help or not," she stated in a strong voice, "I'm going to give it to him anyway."

Harley looked at her like he understood exactly where she was coming from. "You love him, don't you?" He asked her in the most serious voice she had ever heard.

Rachel blushed. "Yeah, I do. I really do. Ever since we were kids I've always loved him. And he told me that before you can accept someone's guilt, you have to search for even the littlest shred of evidence that can prove his or her innocence. I will walk to the ends of the earth to find the proof that I need to prove his innocence."

Harley always knew that there was a bond between Jimmy and Rachel but he never knew that it was this strong. "You know Rachel, the furthest that you have to walk is in this office. I found Kudo's alibi but we need to find the murderer first."

"WHAT! You have evidence that can prove Jimmy's innocence? Show me. What is it?" Rachel responded quickly.

(AN: Okay, longest fic written by me. Need help badly. Please send my a Kudo files like villain, motive, and way of doing it. Great detectives get your pens ready. If you write a chapter and send it to me I might put it in my story if it works. The great kudo race is on. So please help me. I need it badly (in more than one way but still)! so, let me just say again, HELP ME. Thanks SotS992 out.)


	7. Chapter 7

Framed

Chapter 7: Kudo's so-called alibi

By Son of the Specter 992

Harley took a folder out of his backpack and threw it onto the desk. "He's been working undercover on another case. He was supposed to be following someone when he was arrested. I talked to the client and found that he was discussing the case with her."

Rachel was ecstatic. "Well, who's the client? Come on Harley, tell me!" she started to shake him.

Harley was too busy getting the life shaken out of him that all he could say was "stop shaking me Rachel and I'll tell you!" Rachel dropped him and he fell onto the floor.

"Sorry, so who's the client?"

Harley sighed. "Much to my dismay, it's Camiel Terrington and when I spoke to her she denied it. I think that she's trying to set Kudo up."

Rachel was shocked.

(A.N. I know, I know, it's too cheesy right, but No Immunity for the Diplomat parts 1 and 2 are two of my favorite episodes so I wanted to bring back Camiel. So I figured, hey she's the ex-wife of a famous diplomat, she must have connections that could get her out of jail, she holds a grudge against Jimmy, and I just needed an f-ing villain so I brought her in. I know thins chapter was really, really, REALLY, short but I'm still having writer's block. I just wanted to be able to introduce the villain. Please review. No flames. HELP ME PLEASE. I NEED HELP WITH MY F-ING WRITER'S BLOCK. PLEASE SUBMIT IDEAS and thanks for reading. Can't wait to hear from ya, SotS992.)


	8. Chapter 8

Framed

Chapter 8

By Son of the Specter 992

Before I begin, I need to give a very, very special thanks to BraveKagome. Without him/her (uncertain, sorry) I wouldn't have been able to write this chapter. He/she gave me the idea for the plot of this chapter and possibly future chapters. Thanks again. Now, roll the cartoon… I mean the story hahahahaha.

Rachel flopped down on the couch. Harley flopped on the couch on the opposite side.

"Geez, only Kudo would be able to solve this case." Harley exclaimed "we might as well break him out and get his help."

Rachel looked at Harley. He could tell that she was in deep thought. He couldn't blame her though, he wouldn't be able to concentrate or think about anything else if it was his girlfriend in Jimmy's position.

"Harley," Rachel let out in a weak voice, "let's do it."

"What are you talking about Rachel?" Harley asked in disbelief.

"Let's break jimmy out. If anyone can help him out, it's him."

"Okay, Rachel, are you sure that you're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Harley but I can't imagine what Jimmy's going through right now."

"Fine Rachel, I'll help but not until tomorrow. Okay?"

"Fine!"

Rachel gave Harley the spare key to jimmy's house that Dr. Agasa had given to her when she was cleaning his house. He then went to the Kudo estate and slept in the guest room.

The next morning, Rachel and Harley walked over to the police station. Rachel waited as Harley talked with Inspector Worthington.

"You see Inspector, Rachel and I are looking into the Kudo case and would like to interrogate him a little to help with our investigation."

"Well Harley, normally I wouldn't do this but since you are a great detective and you have pulled me out of many jams in the past, I'll trust you on this one."

The inspector reached behind him and handed Harley the key to Jimmy's cell.

Harley signaled to Rachel and she followed him. They approached the right cell and unlocked it. Jimmy looked up to see Harley and an uncertain smiling Rachel.

Harley was the first to speak "alright Kudo, come on, we're busting you out of here. I've always wanted to say that."

Jimmy was astonished. Rachel spoke up to confirm it. "Harley is going to lead you into the bathroom. We already got the key to the bars on the window. You two will jump out of the window while I walk out of the police station and meet you out back."

Jimmy and Harley nodded and they commenced with their plan. Everything went smoothly and within a few minutes, the three of them were hiding in a small hidden cave that Jimmy and Rachel had found a few years ago behind the school.

"we'll be staying here for a while Kudo." Harley exclaimed but Jimmy had already started running to Inspector McGuire's house.


	9. Chapter 9

Framed

Chapter 9

By Son of the Specter 992

AN: Hi, SotS992 here, sorry it took so long to update but I have been busy graduating from ! school (like I'd reveal how old I am). Now I am in the comfort of my family's Maine summer house so I figured that I should write no matter what while I have the time.

"Jimmy!" Rachel yelled after the run away, escaped convict but it was too late, he was already out of sight. She was ready to get up and chase him when Harley grabbed her arm.

"Kudo is smart enough to not let himself get caught. We know where he is going. We should get the case file from your dad's office to help him out." Rachel nodded in agreement.

They turned and ran the other way towards the Moore Detective agency. The police were surrounding the house by the time the two teens got there. Rachel quietly led Harley around the house to the fire escape. To Harley's surprise, there were no police to be seen. They climbed the ladder and entered the office through the window. They could hear the police talking to Richard in the apartment on the floor above. The file was in plain view on the desk. Harley grabbed it and they both exited the office the way they came just in time to hear the creaking of the stairs as Inspector Worthington and Richard entered the office.

Harley and Rachel touched ground and looked up at the window they climbed down from. They could tell from the absence of noise that no one noticed the missing folder. The two then began a sprint to the house of the deceased Inspector McGuire.

When they arrived at the house next door, they went around to the back. There they found Jimmy Kudo looking in through the window at the crime scene.

Rachel was the first to speak. "What've you found Jimmy?"

Jimmy fell over in surprise. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" he whispered harshly.

"Sorry. So, what've you found?"

"Look up at the ceiling; there are two small holes about the size of screws. I'd say that someone set up a pulley to help with this plot. Another officer said that there was some glue remains on the rafters. I also found a cinderblock with some piano wire tied to it."

"Not bad detective." A voice from behind the group said. Everyone turned around to see a teen wearing a white tuxedo, a matching top hat, and a monocle.

Jimmy was the first one to speak up. "what are you doing here Kid? I feel low enough without you telling that I'm just like you."

"you've got me wrong detective. I'm here to help you out."

"Why would you help me? What's in it for you?"

"I'm doing it to repent for what I did."

Jimmy was confused. The group went back to their hideaway where Kid began to tell his story.

(AN: hope you like the weird little plot twist. Kid is my favorite villan and no case closed fic would be complete without him. I am still open to plot suggestions. Hopefully it won't take another 3 weeks or whatever for me to update. Please Review.)


	10. Chapter 10

Framed

Chapter 10

By Son of the Specter 992

AN: finally, the big 10. I don't update very frequently, but when I do it's always special (whether it's good special or bad special is yet to be seen though). If you remember, we left off with a break out, an escape, and a reunion between enemy and foe.

(Flashback (yay, que the weird fuzzy stuff that starts the stupid plot hole filler) lol)

Camiel Terrington and Kid sit at a table in what looks a small apartment.

"So kid, I have heard many things about you, but what intrigues me the most is your ability to disguise yourself as anyone. Is that true?

"Yes, that is correct. So what?"

"I would like to hire you to impersonate a specific person. Perhaps you've heard of him, Jimmy Kudo."

"Sorry lady, my work is for me. I don't do anything for anyone else."

Camiel sneered. "Really? I can make it worth your while." She threw a small bag onto the table. The contents spilled out revealing many large jewels. "I have used my fortune to buy many famous jewels that I had a feeling that you would want to steal. This will save you both the time and the trouble, if you take the job."

Kid picked up some of the jewels and looked at them closely. "How do I know if these are real?

"I have a jeweler's glass if you want to see."

"That won't be necessary." Kid picked up a fairly large sized emerald and chucked it across the room. It hit the wall, making a loud "boom" and a dent in the wall about the size of the emerald.

He walked to the side of the room where the emerald had landed and picked it up. He looked at it very closely. "Not even a scratch, alright, tell me what the job is."

Camiel smiled. "I take it that this means that you are taking the job?"

"If I wasn't taking the job, I wouldn't ask."

"Good"

(End of flashback)

"So I took the job. Camiel told me that it was a simple job. I dress as you, go to Meguire's house, wait about 10 minutes, and leave. It wasn't until a few days later that I heard the news about his murder and your being framed."

Jimmy looked at Kid. "And that's why you want to help? Because you feel bad?"

Kid laughed. "yes detective, that and I don't like being tricked by anyone."

"okay, but I don't see what you can do. If you try to help, it will make the cops think that I'm in cahoots with you and arrest me for that. You'd better get out of here kid, but don't fly, or else they'll find us."

"alright detective-kun, I will lead them off of your trail though."

Kid left. Ten minutes later, all three teens could hear yells of police officers as they started to chase Kid.

Announcement: This is a special occasion because I now have 1124 hits and 20 reviews. I would have waited for 1125 but it would have taken too long. (I feel like I'm at the Emmy's) I'd like to thank me for writing the story, me for coming up with the idea, and me because I can. But seriously, thanks everyone, I couldn't have done this well, without you. Please Read and Review. FFN RULES!!!


End file.
